This disclosure relates to chain disk conveyors (sometimes called tube conveyors, puck conveyors or drag chain conveyors) and, in particular, to a wheel assembly or corner housing for use in such conveyor systems.
Chain disk conveyors typically comprise a plurality of disks dispersed a along a chain. The disks are generally perpendicular to the chain. The chain of disks is received within a tube assembly and is moved through the tube assembly to move particulate material, such as animal feed, through the tube assembly. A main advantage chain disk conveyors is that they provide an enclosed conveying system that can operate at any angle, in any plane and from point to point regardless of what lies between.
As is known, chain disk conveyors comprise a path defined by a tube through which the chain of disks moves. Wheel assemblies are generally provided at the corners when the path turns a corner to facilitate the travel of the chain around corners in the path. The wheel assembly or corner housing generally comprises a rotatable wheel contained within the housing. The wheel and housing define a path along which the chain moves, and thus forms part of the path of the conveyor system. However, particulate matter can get lodged in the housing and begin to interfere with the rotation of the wheel. This can lead to mold growth which is obviously an undesirable condition in animal confinement systems. Further, given enough trapped material, the housing can become packed to such a point as to retard the wheel rotation or stop it altogether. This will cause unnecessary load on the chain loop and drive system, and can cause significant wear on the chain disks. Furthermore, with the housing being opaque, it is difficult to determine the status of the wheel assembly (i.e. how full the wheel area is of particulate matter) and therefore requires a difficult process of disassembly to ensure clean and smooth operation.